Sleeping Pearl
by gunslinger iris
Summary: AU. FemNaru. Left to her own devices, she lived a hard life. Unexpectedly, she found shelter in the most unlikely place. Future Itaxfemnaru


**A/N: This fic is written with A LOT of help from my favorite brother. We took turns writing this and any feedback we receive will be greatly appreciated and will determine if this story will be continued or not.  
**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..**

* * *

Rain.

It was pouring hard as if it was trying to wash away an awful taste with such vigor.

Rain.

Continuously falling from the sky trapping people inside their own homes leaving them whispering to each other with hushed voices fearing that someone might hear.

Rain.

It didn't stop her from running in the deserted streets of the village. It has soaked her to the bone but she doesn't care. She has to know the truth.

"It's not true... Please… Let it not be true..."

A soft sob escaped her lips. Ignoring the stitch in her side and the pain in her ankle from earlier, she ran as fast as she could. Wiping her eyes she looked at the place where she believes is where she will find the answers to her question.

No one hardly paid attention to her as she rushed pass them. The place was in absolute chaos after the events that transpired. She ignored all of them and ran up the stairs, each step heavier than the one before, towards the truth.

The door of the hokage's office slammed open and then shut. The old man sitting behind the desk looked up at his visitor. She then stood in front of his desk with her head down. He let out a deep sigh. He knew that she would be coming sooner or later, but not tonight. He reached for his pipe and drew a long drag trying to push things out of his mind for the task at hand and closed his eyes.

"Jiji…"

It was soft but he heard it nonetheless. Sarutobi opened his eyes and took a better look at the girl standing in front of him. He frowned. The girl was dripping wet and her shoulders were shaking hard. He walked around is desk toward the girl and wrapped her with his coat.

"Don't want to catch a cold right?" he chuckled.

The girl raised her head looked at the aged hokage in the eye.

"Is it true? Did he really do it? He….couldn't right? He's….not like that…." she whispered, letting a single tear fall from her eye. The girl looked like a fragile doll. '_Just like that time.'_ The hokage looked saddened at the sight of his adopted granddaughter breaking down in front of him.

"I know that he is not like that." Sarutobi started. "But these things happen."

"NO!! HE…!" the girl sobbed. "Why? They were his family! Tell me! HOW COULD HE DO THAT!" she screamed. She broke down on the floor crying.

The aged hokage held her close while whispering words of comfort to the girl in his arm. When he believed that she has calmed down enough, he started to speak.

"He must have a very good reason why he did that. What reason? I believe he is the only one who can say. Besides, how many people do you know can decipher the puzzle called Uchiha Itachi right?" he allowed a small chuckle escape his lips.

The girl in his arms looked up to him. "He's a nice person but he killed all of them. Does this make him a bad person now? Has he become heartless…like those people?" she whispered her head bowing slightly at the last part.

Sarutobi ruffled her hair slightly. "Shinju, he's not like those people you know that right?"

"I know but…"

"He has always been kind to you since you have met him. Do you think that it will change one bit?"

"No…but…"

"Besides, he didn't kill all of them. Sasuke is still alive."

"Really? Where is he?" her eyes widening at him.

Sarutobi smiled at her reaction. '_This is the most life I've seen in her since she got here.' _"Don't worry. He's at the hospital right now sleepy. It seems that Itachi cares very much about him that he placed a genjutsu on him to keep him from seeing anything that happened."

"Of course! Sasu-chan is Ita-kun's brother after all. He cares very much for him even if Sasu-chan is being annoying most of the time." She giggled wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Yup!" she grinned. "Can I visit Sasu-chan tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll be accompanying you."

"Okay."

"By the way" he called out to the girl as she was leaving. "How… did you found about this… _incident_?"

The black haired girl looked at him in the eye. "I have my ways" giving him a soft smile while closing the door behind her.

After closing the door the smile left her face. Tucking her hair behind her ear she ran back to her apartment. '_Sorry for making you worry Jiji but I'm going to miss having him around.'_

* * *

Nemuri Shinju sighed. The warm bath she took after getting home made her feel a bit better though it did nothing to ease her troubled mind. Drying her hair out, she saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was of a pale complexion and of a slender build. Straight black hair that reaches her mid back along with piercing blue eyes completed her ensemble. It's been two years but she still wasn't used to seeing herself looking like this. She gently touched her cheek. It was smooth and there was no way anyone would have thought that she used to have three whisker-like scars on her cheeks.

_Whiskers._

_Proof of her status as the jinchuriki of Konoha._

_Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Bane of existence._

_A demon._

Slamming her fist on the door frame she tried to block the pain that's coursing through her body. She wasn't a demon. She never was. Those villagers were cowards who are afraid to accept the truth ever if it was placed on a silver platter and shoved done their throats. They justify their actions by saying that it was for their beloved Yondaime who died saving them yet they completely ignored the dead man's wish of treating her, the jinchuriki, as a hero. She slid down the wall onto the floor then hugged her legs close. Tears were threatening to make another appearance that night, as the memories that haunt her frequent nightmares started to crash down on her in waves.

* * *

_--Flashback: Two years ago--_

_October 10__th__._

_There is a festival in Konoha. There were games, contests and food stands all around the village. Indeed it was the most awaited event. Why wouldn't it be? This day is the anniversary of the salvation of Konoha from the nine-tailed demon fox so it is a joyous celebration for everyone except for one blonde girl currently running for her life. _

_A mob of people are chasing the girl. They obviously grew tired of the festivities and decided on another activity to pass the time. And that activity revolves around the blonde girl they are currently chasing._

"_Get back here you demon!"_

"_Don't let it get away!"_

"_What did I ever do to you?" the girl no older than five cried while running because she knew that her life depended on it. Her bare feet are bleeding from running but the mob, instead of dispersing, seem to accumulate in numbers. _

"_There it ran through the backstreets!"_

"_It can't get away now that path leads to a dead end!"_

'_What did I ever do to deserve this? Did my parents do something that would make them hate me like this? I don't even know who they are and yet they curse me like this' were the thought running through the mind of the girl._

_Turning around the corner, her blood ran cold, instead of another path she was met with a dead end. Not finding an escape routine, blonde hair whipped around her as she turned around her bright blue eyes, filled with fear, fell upon the malice looks of the men advancing towards her. A small mew left her pouting lips as she braced herself for what was to befall her. _

"_Hehehehe… you can't get away now"_

"_Please… I promise that I'll be good..."_

"_Shut it you demon no good would come out of you while your alive!"_

"_You killed my brother and my fiancée we would be married now but because of you they're dead!"_

_The men slowly advanced to the girl. Their eyes are shining with an evil gleam. They surrounded her and started to beat her up. The girl was laying on a fetal position her tattered clothes barely clinging to her body. The sun kissed hair of hers became red because of blood. _

"_Please… stop… it hurts"_

"_Look at the demon trying to make us feel pity" sneered the man._

"_Hihihihihihi… the demon might prove to be a source of entertainment for us…"_

"_What do you… aahh… you're maybe right this demon prove to be of some use after all…"_

_The men smirked at each other then ripped off the remaining clothes on her body. She was surprised by the action and quickly hugged herself. They saw this and one of them grabbed her and pinned her on the ground. She tried to break free but the men were stronger and bigger than her. They took off their pants and undergarments. They crept closer one of them positioning in front of her. When she saw this she screamed._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

"_Stop right there what hell do you think you're doing!" an ANBU appearing wearing a porcelain mask with a visage of a weasel._

* * *

_There is a festival in Konoha. There were games, contests and food stands all around the village. Indeed it was the most awaited event. Why wouldn't it be? This day is the anniversary of the salvation of Konoha from the nine-tailed demon fox so it is a joyous celebration for everyone except for one black haired boy._

_He was pissed because not only does his father pressuring him on training he was also making his brother feel inferior to him. He was thirteen and a freaking ANBU making him a goddamn prodigy. Did he forget to mention that his a genius in all aspects of a shinobi? Not only that but his mere presence can make girls swoon and grovel at the very ground he walks on. He doesn't need to boast it around because it's a fact. Besides Uchihas do not boast they are just proud in whom they are. _

_Here he is now on distancing himself from his family. He wore his ANBU uniform and left taking on patrolling even if he is off duty. Patrolling gives him a sense of peace because it helps clear his mind so that he could think properly. It was refreshing and…_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

'_Ehhh… what the hell was that' because of the distraction he didn't notice were he was going until… "Gyaaaaaahh… hey who put this wall here!" not caring if his manner is unbecoming of an ANBU especially an Uchiha._

'_Anyway what are those group of men doing there… it couldn't be' not even thinking of his actions he shunshin in front of them. What he saw made his blood boil, there being pinned on the ground was a girl bloodied and beaten up. He saw red because one of them is already positioned and was going to start if not for his presence. _

"_Stop right there what hell do you think you're doing!"_

_--End Flashback--_

* * *

Looking at her clock, it was already 2:00 in the morning the rain has stopped maybe a few hours ago. She needs to rest because the academy would start early that day. Maybe someday she would find out his reasons for his actions. Slowly she dragged herself to bed to rest even if she was certain that this would not settle her troubled mind.


End file.
